Fort Frolic (BioShock 2 Multiplayer)
Fort Frolic is a retooled environment for BioShock 2 Multiplayer of the Fort Frolic from the first BioShock. Despite its name, the map focuses solely on the Poseidon Plaza area of Fort Frolic. History Every society, even one at the bottom of the Atlantic ocean, needs a place to unwind—a place where adults can indulge themselves with a couple of drinks, shopping, or trying their luck in a casino. In Rapture, this place was Fort Frolic. It featured everything from the fine arts, such as music and theater, to the more salacious distractions, such as strip clubs and gambling. Since it was also a shopping destination, it featured many boutiques selling goods from the most luxurious clothing to the finest tobacco. But during the Rapture Civil War, it was closed to the public, with Sander Cohen promising a "final frolic." ''BioShock 2 Multiplayer'' Lower Mall The Lower Mall area was the area of Fort Frolic where a great many shops were located for the citizens to purchase fine goods. This area also has access to the lower levels of Eve's Garden. At the far end of the Mall opposite to the Metro Station is a spawning location of a Big Daddy suit, and a vending machine. Near the Metro Station, there is an ADAM Corpse and Little Sister Vent. Near Eve's Garden, there is a Machine Gun Turret. Tobaccoria Tobacco, being one of Rapture's most popular recreational drugs, caused a large market. Robertson's Tobaccoria, located off of the Lower Mall, was one such establishment that fed the demand for fine tobacco products. This store sold cigarettes, pipe tobacco and cigars. There is a vending machine and a breakable wall that leads to the Fortune's Casino. Eve's Garden and Oscar Calraca fighting on the stage of Eve's Garden.]] Eve's Garden is a large two-floored gentleman's club. The club was a popular club for Rapture's famous — and infamous. Andrew Ryan frequented the club and Jasmine Jolene was the main attraction. The Garden has a main stage on the lower floor near a vending machine and an ADAM Corpse, and a balcony on the upper floor the overlooks the stage. A breakable wall on the upper floor leads to the Upper Mall. Upper Mall The Upper Mall was a popular location to shop and the main access to the main attractions in Fort Frolic. The Upper Mall has access to a two vending machines one on either end, two Little Sister Vents and a RPG Turret. Casino The Casino (also known as Pharaoh's Fortune) is a gambling venue located in the northwest area of Fort Frolic. It spans two floors of the level and is located in the northwest portion of the Mall. The upper level of the casino features many slot machines, several baccarat tables, and a small cocktail lounge. The lower section is "Employees Only" and holds only storage lockers and a station for fixing faulty slot machines. A flimsy wall can be broken to connect the downstairs section to the Robertson's Tobaccoria next door. General Tips Big Daddy Suit Locations *On the second floor of the Pharaoh's Fortune Casino. *On the lower floor of Eve's Garden. *In the southern part of the upper mall. *In the northern part of the lower mall. Turrets ;There are 2 Turrets on this map *A Machine Gun Turret in the Lower Mall, beside the west staircase and near Eve's Garden. *An RPG Turret in the south of the Upper Mall, on the bridge near Eve's Garden upper entrance. Vending Machines ;There are 6 vending machines on this map *1 in the Lower Mall, in the north isolated wing. *1 in the Tobaccoria. *1 in Eve's Garden, downstairs. *2 in the Upper Mall: one in a corner near the Grenade Launcher Turret and the other in a small corridor near the west staircase. *1 in the Casino, upstairs. Little Sister Vent ;There are 3 Little Sister vents on this map *1 in the Lower Mall, in a corner near Eve's Garden's entrance. *2 in the Upper Mall: one near the west staircase and Eve's Garden and the other near the Casino's north entrance. Control Points ;There are 3 control points for Turf War on this map *1 in the middle of the Lower Mall, between the Tobaccoria and Eve's Garden. *1 in Eve's Garden upstairs. *1 in the Casino upstairs, near its south entrance. Shortcuts and hidden passageways *The player can easily jump over the fence of the Upper Mall to access the Lower. *There is a breakable wall leading from the Tobaccoria to the Casino's Lower Mall. *Another breakable wall leads from Eve's Garden's upper floor to the Upper Mall. Gallery 07 WelderCalendar colo.png|''A calendar found on this level. FortuneBio2M.png|''Models for the environment.'' Eve'sEntranceMP.png|''The entrance of Eve's Garden.'' FrolicstairsMP.png|''The stairway in Eve's Garden.'' FrolicFightMP.jpg|''A fight in the lower mall.'' FarrahoPhi.png|''The Upper Mall, by the casino entrance.'' 5e8UHm8.png|''Shop 'til you drop.'' SP A1928.jpg|''A little music, a little candlelight…'' Bio2M Fort Frolic Casino Interior.jpg|''The casino interior.'' Bugs/Glitches * In Pharaoh's Fortune Casino, there is a windowed area with a sign for "Cocktail Lounge" in the corner. If the player uses the Geyser Trap Plasmid or Leg Up tonic while standing against the middle front of this sign, the player will go through the glass window and land outside the map. A well placed Geyser Trap when outside of the map will kill anyone trying to do this glitch. Grenade Launchers can be used to hit people standing on the glass outside of the map. To reverse this glitch, just stand on the glass on top of the Cocktail Lounge sign, crouch and walk around the small area until you find the right spot and fall through. Behind the Scenes *The song played in Eve's Garden is "Bei Mir Bist du Schon" by The Andrews Sisters. *Both Poseidon Plaza and Pharaoh's Fortune were given new marquees for the level. The original marquee for Poseidon Plaza can still be seen directly across from the new one. *A mall directory with a map was designed for this level by Philip Simmons,Philip Simmons' Portfolio but it was not used in the final game. *The map features the only addition in the series of the dress shop Aveline's, in the form of posters. References ru:Форт Весёлый (BioShock 2 Multiplayer) Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Locations Category:Fort Frolic Category:Walkthroughs